


in warmth and coddled

by gabriphales



Series: gomens drabble hell [115]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Face-Sitting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriphales/pseuds/gabriphales
Summary: crowley enjoys himself, and aziraphale enjoys his pleasure
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: gomens drabble hell [115]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664713
Kudos: 32





	in warmth and coddled

**Author's Note:**

> scrambled out without much to it, apologies for length i just wanted to get it finished since im not much in the mood for smut as of writing this

crowley’s perfect like this, perfect on top of him. his small, quivering frame seeming feeble, frail when aziraphale cups over his hips, squeezing there gently. the hard bone juts out at sharp angles, pleasant for aziraphale to map the junctions with little strokes and runnings of his thumb. with his eyes closed, he can't see crowley. but when his tongue dives deeper to part the wet divot of his slit, lapping up between the folds with an eager, frantic pace, he can _feel_ how crowley shivers for him. though the curved terrain of his thin, bony shoulders is currently beyond aziraphale’s sight, he can't help imagining how they must be trembling by now. jumping, _jolting_ in time with the flinchy twitches of his hips.

“aziraphale,” crowley groans, grinding down to seek out more of that rich, overwhelming feeling. “ _angel,”_

“you're alright,” aziraphale tells him, though there's very little to the reassurance, besides warmth, and his tonal smidge of softness. “you can take it, just keep holding on.”

crowley growls, hot and thickened in his throat,  
“can’t stand much more of this.”

and aziraphale beckons him, aziraphale moves his body with patient hands, loving fixture. he kisses at his labia, suckles and nurses from sweet, heavenly sweet slick. crowley gasps when he entraps his clitoris, strong and wet, delicately wilting with every suck, every nudge and claim of crowley’s ownership. he knows who he belongs to. with aziraphale, there's no questioning it.

“darling,” crowley sobs, hard and harsh in his throat, grasping for something more. “inside, if you don't mind.”

and aziraphale takes pride in how his manners have worn off on crowley. licking up into the heat of him, trapped within stronghold muscles, clenching and biting down against aziraphale’s tongue. he swipes upwards, nearing the soft, tantalizing texture of his g-spot. oh, how he’d like to explore there dearly. even so, crowley’s orgasm cuts him off. yelping out, and arching his back to the gentle rhythm of aziraphale fucking in and out, in and out. _in and out._

**Author's Note:**

> im listening to the caretaker as i write this go bop to it thats all i have to offer rn


End file.
